Aftermath
by Mistress Sorcha
Summary: AU. Set to begin from the end of All Hell Breaks Loose. What would have happened if Dean had gotten to Sam in time to save him but ended up sacrificing himself in the process?


**Setting:** AU of All Hell Breaks Loose I.

**Warning:** Heavy angst, Hurt!Sam, Hurt!Dean.

**Disclaimer:** As per usual, I don't own the recognizable characters, just the idea for the story. Kripke: if you would like to sell them, just have your people call my people and we'll do lunch, ok?

* * *

**Aftermath**

**Chapter 1: All Hell Breaks Loose I**

They'd been walking since just after night fall, dodging around fallen trees and thick thickets of clinging vines and overgrown shrubs. Dean's hand is tingling from having to swing the machete so hard and so often just to make a path. Bobby is still there, still right by his side, God bless him and Dean is relieved to have such trusted company with him to retrieve his kidnapped little brother. The road seems to clear up a bit up ahead and finally breaks into a wide, muddy track leading right into the abandoned town. Dean sees movement in the distance. One figure he recognizes right away as his Sasquatch of a little brother. Dean starts to run, so relieved to see him after such a harrowing search.

"SAAMM!" Dean screams out as he bolts toward his brother.

Sam turns around, hearing Dean's voice in the distance and starts walking toward him. He sees Dean and Bobby coming up the road, flashlights and weapons in hands and his walk breaks into a slow trot. Sam hurts everywhere, his little fight with Jake taking a toll on his body, injuries presently making themselves known already. Dean and Bobby seem to see him as well and he can see his brother running toward him with abject relief on his face. Rain starts falling, the thunder rumbling distantly and Sam can't bring himself to care because he's just so damn tired and his big brother is here and he knows he can rest now because Dean will take care of him.

"Sam!" Dean calls out, so close now to getting his hands on his little brother, determined to break his own rule about chick-flick moments and grab the lanky kid up in a huge hug.

"Dean!" Sam cries out. '_**Thank God…thank God he's ok**_…" Sam thinks as he lumbers toward him.

In the distance, Dean can see the other figure waking, shaking off his temporary stupor. He sees the dark-skinned man's hand grabbing what looks like a knife on the ground. Dean panics as he sees this and starts running all the faster towards Sam who doesn't see this as it's happening behind him.

"Saamm! Look out!" Dean screams as the dark-skinned man stands up, wobbling at first then gets his bearings and starts toward Sam. Dean puts on a burst of speed worthy of the Olympics and reaches his brother just before the other man does. Dean catches his confused little brother by the lapels, using his built up speed to add to his momentum as he flings his brother away from him like a shotput, in the direction he had just come from, opposite the town and the man with the knife. He sees a surprised look register on his baby brother's face at the sudden movement then a look of horror at what he finally sees was happening behind him. Dean got his brother out of the path of the man with the knife, but unfortunately for him, it put his own self right smack-dab in the man's path. Jake thrusts the knife into Dean's back, unable to stop the momentum he'd already built up in time. Surprise flickers over his face then horror and fear and before long he's holding Dean's shoulder and dragging the blade out. He stares blankly at his hand for a moment before he drops the blade to the ground and takes off in the other direction, towards the town. Sam can do nothing but watch in horror.

"NOOOO!!!" Sam screams as he scrambles off the wet ground toward his wounded big brother.

Dean stumbles toward him, making it only a few steps before he falls to his knees, facing the sky and grunting in pain. Sam clambers up to Dean, sliding on his knees and puts his hands on Dean's chest to catch him from falling forward. Bobby continues to run past Sam and Dean to catch up with the dark-skinned man, chasing him down the street. Dean grunts and his head begins to lull forward as Sam struggles to brace him up with his wounded arm and shoulder.

"Dean...Oh God…Hey, hey...Come here, come here, let me look at you..." Sam breaths out, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

He pulls Dean into his arms, putting his head on his shoulder and arms around him, touching the wound with great care. When Sam pulls his hand away, he sees there's blood on his hand...a lot of blood…

"Dean, jesus…hey man, come on…hey look at me…see? It's not even that bad. It's not even that bad, alright?" Sam chokes out over the huge lump forming in his throat, because it IS that bad.

Dean looks at him with dazed, unfocused eyes. His gazes drifts off to the side, his mouth lulls open as he slips further and further away.

"Dean!!! Dean, please!!! Hey, listen to me, man…we are going to fix this, okay...we'll make you as good as new. Huh? You always said chicks dig scars, right? Huh? Bet you'll bowl them over with this one!!!" Sam says, trying desperately to keep his brother's attention, trying so hard to make himself believe that Dean will be ok.

Dean's head lulls forward and Sam catches it, holding it up, looking his big brother in the eyes, praying to see the familiar spark of mischief and love and heroism in the moss green orbs, but he can already see that it's fading, the fire going out inside them.

"Dean! I'm going to take care of you, man. I'm going to take care of you just like you always took care of me...I got you, big brother...I'm gonna fix this and you'll be just fine, ok? You always told me it was your job to look out for me, right? Well, it's my job to look out for you now…my turn to watch out for my pain-in-the-ass, hound-dog of a big brother..." Sam whispers frantically to his big brother.

"Dean!!!" Dean, come on, man!!! Stay with me!!!" Sam screams as he feels his brother go limp in his arms.

Dean's eyes are closed and he's dying in Sam's arms, Sam can feel it. Sam knows that he is but refuses to accept it. Sam gathers him into his arms, his hands reaching to cup Dean's face, seeing a tiny trickle of blood slip down over his brother's lips.

"No...no-no-no-no-no-no…Oh god...Oh god...Dean…don't go…please…please don't leave me…" Sams whispers as he pulls Dean closer to his body, willing his warmth…his life to bleed into his brother…to bring him back…

Somewhere in the hazy distance of Sam's mind, he can hear the thunder roll but he doesn't care anymore, all he can focus on is the limp form cradled in his arms. Sam feels the last bit of life slip away and Dean is truly dead now in his arms.

"Deeaannnn!!!!" he screams out, his voice echoing into the vast darkness of the night. Sam clutches Dean closer, rocking them both unconsciously as holds on tight. Tears stream heavily from his eyes and he puts his face against Dean's neck, breathing the familiar scent of his big brother as the agony of the truth finally settles over him.

* * *

**A/N:** Okie Dokie!!! New story for y'all!! In case you haven't noticed, I've been in an angsty mood lately....Anyhoo, I have a couple of others written but not typed yet, too, so I'll be hopefully able to get those up and running soon, too.

**As always, please, please, PLEASE Read & Review!!! (They are my deep-fried crack…. ;) )**

Also, check out my Supernatural line of jewelry I have for sale on eBay, including replicas of the **Mary Winchester Hunter's Protection** bracelet (as seen in the episode **'In the Beginning'**) and the **Dean Winchester Skull B****racelet** (worn from **season 2 to present**), and other Superntaural-themed bracelets!!!

My newest piece is the **Castiel-themed ****"Have A Little Faith In Me"** charm bracelet. Please, check out the link and tell me what ya think!!!

I also have a brand new **Twilight Series Charm Bracelet**!!! Feel free to check that out as well!!!

The links are handily located on my **Profile**!!!!

Thank you everybody for reading my work!! *hugs*


End file.
